1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a remote control system, and more particularly, to a remote control system having a communication frequency lower than WiFi signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of wireless network, a variety of smart home appliances that can be controlled via a wireless network are flooding the market. One of the advantages of controlling devices over a wireless network is that multiple devices may be controlled by a single interface. Usually a WiFi or Bluetooth network is used to transmit and receive control signals for controlling smart home appliances. However, because the transmission distance of WiFi or Bluetooth is short (effective transmission distance of WiFi is about one hundred meters, transmission distance of WiFi access point is about thirty meters indoor, and transmission distance of Bluetooth is about ten meters), it is a future tendency to increase transmission distance and reduce the possibility of wireless signals being blocked by indoor partitions in order to control smart home appliances located at farther locations.